


Confession

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Jaebeom didn't meant to say it out loud.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by tag reading anon in Tumblr.

"Ah, fuck me."

Your eyes fly to the boy in front of you. Did you just imagine it? It was a mutter of some sorts, almost incomprehensible. He's currently still staring at the papers in front of him, so maybe he's just joking. "Sure, but I'd rather we go out on a date first. It's weird to fuck you in the middle of reviewing."

Jaebeom looks at you with wide eyes. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Not loud enough for the neighbours to hear, don't worry," you wink.

Jaebeom leans back on his chair, tired of everything. There's a hint of pink on his cheeks, probably from the shame that you heard him curse. Or that you replied with something suggestive. You're only over his place to teach him Maths. He had managed to hide his happiness that the teacher assigned you to tutor him. Why must his exhaustion make him say that?

"Hey, there are only five questions left," you push the questionaire closer to him. "If you can finish them, I'll treat you out to dinner."

"Even if I don't get them right?" he challenges.

You roll your eyes. "As long as I see you try. You've done better than I imagined already. I even wonder why you need to retake the subject."

It's because of you. You became seatmates with him so suddenly, he can't concentrate on the lecture and just spends the hour watching your eyes focus on your notes, your lips pouting ever so slightly. Jaebeom _can_ learn them by himself, but he wouldn't pass the chance to have you teach him instead, your hands grazing him when you get the pen from him. Your scent filling his nose when you lean closer. You say he's done a good job when he gets it right.

Damn, he wants to kiss you everytime you do that, but if he already embarrassed himself saying he wants to be fucked, he doesn't have a chance to do that anymore.

"Are you serious?"

Jaebeom goes back to reality. Did he... say that out loud again?!

You let out an awkward laugh. Oh God, Jaebeom messed up. You're gonna leave! Oh no, you won't talk to him again!

"As I've said, I'd rather we have a date first. Why don't you finish the items and we can go get dinner somewhere?" you offer with a reluctant smile.

"Are you serious?!"

"If you are. If you're not, I'll just go and die in a hole or something. This is an embarrassing way to confess."

He shakes his head intently. "No, no! I'm serious! I do think of kissing you! Please go out with me!" he insists, but the words make the two of you blush.

You look away, his intense stare making your heart skip beats. "I said I would. But as for the fucking... we'll have to wait a little bit, don't you think?"

"I'm so sorry! Yes, of course, we should. I'll totally wait. So what do you want to do first? Like, do you want to walk on the pizza place near here?"

"How about you finish the questionaires first?"

Jaebeom scratches the back of his head. This is not how he planned things would happen, but really, if his mouth didn't run wild, will he ever confess? Thank God.


End file.
